Always With You
by shandulah84
Summary: After the trip to the Sacred Grove, Link has a little surprise in store for Midna. It is a special day and she doesn't even know it. Heavy Link/Midna, mid TP, lots of romance and fluff. Not really a songfic, I Will Always Return is used, however.


Yay! My little fanfic for your enjoyment! Haha, lol, I'm kidding, but seriously, this is a break from the long epic I have devoted myself to and will not post until I am finished. In the meantime, please do not bash this couple or my perspective on this pairing. Simply critique and read what you will. Enjoy!

---

**Always with You**

The sky was an intensive array of colors ranging from reds to oranges, but Midna was only concerned with one thing: the edges of twilight encompassing the world. She was very fond of that time of day as it collected in the atmosphere around the marbled water fountain splashing her ankles.

Too bad it was very short-lived for only an hour at a time.

Link was gathering up his belongings and signaled for Midna to rejoin him on the trek out of Castle Town. Thankfully, people were not out and about muddling at this time of day and picking their wares, so Link and Midna were home free to do whatever they wanted about the city.

It was Midna who sparked up the initial conversation, her eyelashes fluttering as the water sprinkled onto them. She turned to Link, who all but sat beside her. "What do we do next? Now that you have the Master Sword, there really is no need for us to dally any longer."

Link was silent as his an inarticulate warrior could be, but he was easily comprehended by the lackadaisical Midna fiddling with the spouting water in her hands. In his rare instance conversation, Link alerted her attention with the rare quality of his voice, "We should relax."

Those fragile words were enough to frazzle her nerves and beset her worries for the trails awaiting them. "I cannot just sit here and wait for you to make a decision, Link," she snapped, folding her arms under her elbows. "We _must_ go to the desert at once!"

"Today is a special day," he rebutted shortly, relapsing back to his prior laconic disposition, but smiling warmly at her.

Midna frowned and proceeded to teleport them out of the thoroughfare. "It can wait 'til later, Link," she bit back. "We _really _need to get to the Mirror."

Link knew all too well what today signified and a glorious day for Midna it should be. But did she acknowledge it in the same manner? They dispersed back into particles and a few moments later materialized before Lake Hylia, the clammy surface of the deep water shimmering in the escaping daylight.

Link sighed and trekked up to the cannon, but instead of paying the fee, he pulled a bit of a surprise by turning back around. Midna popped out of his shadow and chided him for his refusal to continue onward. "Link! We're supposed to be going to the mountain! What on earth are you doing?!"

He shrugged and paved his way back down the ladder and towards Hena's house. "We don't have time to go fishing," Midna retorted, puffing back into his undulating shadow. "Whatever, suit yourself."

_Why is she so touchy today?_ Link mused, not really understanding how one minute she could be all sweet and tender, but the next minute completely reverse roles. "Time for fishing," he curtly said before opening the door to the fisherlady's domain.

The surroundings changed radically into a shallower embodiment of water lapping against the mudbank. Nighttime was already beginning to plunge down on Hyrule but not without Link completing the task he so direly came here for.

Hena was easily approachable and waved at him as he entered. "What will it be? A lovely ride with the two of us?" she began. "Or did you have something else in mind?"

Link eyeballed the price chart posted above Hena and picked one that would suit him best. "The special, Zoras and everything," he announced, indicating what he meant by the thrust of a finger.

Midna from within the traces of his shadow had to restrain herself from gasping, but was internally cackling at his decision. _That's going to cost him a fortune! As I see it, he only has twenty rupees!_ she thought to herself as she perused through his money in the "magical storage".

"That will two hundred rupees, sir," Hena affirmed, waiting for the money.

It was when he made the appropriate provisions for the amount of rupees that Midna became shellshocked.He had pulled the money from a pouch at his hip and had provided equally for all of the currency. "Here ya go, ma'am."

Hena nodded and handed him a paddle for the canoe, but then a group of Zoras stormed through with instruments and the bunch. Midna was surprised to see them with guitars, lutes, and shell-pieced drums. She still had yet to get the catch Link was hinting at, whatever that was. The Mirror was still the most important thing on her mind at the moment, however.

The aligned themselves onto a larger, hollowed out wooden kayak beyond Link's and it was actually quite odd to see creatures avid fans of the water sit on boats. Link straddled his and stepped on, boots not even plunging into the muggy water or getting soaked.

They all paddled out to the waterfall overhanging with a rainbow dazzled upon it, a canvas of colors entering Link's vision. He summoned for her to leave his shadow, but she was a bit wary of people seeing her the way she was.

"No way, Link," she spoke from the darkness. "I'm not risking these fools mocking me because I look this hideous!"

The puppy smile he adorned was almost too irresistible for Midna to refuse so she obeyed and, alas, the Zoras didn't freak. "What are we getting ourselves into-?"

She was interrupted by the utmost tranquility of a song ever strung out to her in a harmonizing rhythm. It was very entrancing that whenever a Zora chorused his voice into the air, Midna melted in the ballad.

Her face heated up as soon as Link sang along with the words, his voice handsomely beautiful to Midna's ears. "L-Link…?" she sputtered, not knowing what to make of the enchanting thick tone of his. "What are you..?"

"I hear the wind call your name," he cooed musically, liquefying Midna's nerves. "The sound that leads me home again. It sparks up the fire, the flame that still burns. To you, I will always return."

If that was the verse, Midna could only irrevocably imagine what the chorus would be like, which she soon found out. "I know the road is long, but where you are is home. Wherever you stay, I'll find the way."

He gazed affectionately into her fire irises and let the Zora do the rest of the singing, smiling as the words entered his ears. "I'll run like the river, I'll follow the sun. I'll fly like an eagle, to where I belong!" the Zora sang for the two of them. "I can't stand the distance, I can't dream alone. I can't wait to see you. Yes I'm on my way home. Now I know it's true, my every road leads to you.

"And in the hour of darkness, your light gets me through," the Zora continued.

Link cupped Midna's cheek as he tenderly grazed his calloused fingers across her nimble jawline. She blushed feverously and was not particular to the fluttering feeling in her stomach, but nonetheless, the Zora persisted in song. "You run like a river, you shine like the sun. You fly like the eagle, yeah, you are the one! I've seen every sunset, and with all that I've learned…"

Midna stared into his deep, azure orbs as he caressed her cheek, leaning into his touch. "Link…"

He whispered the last few words to her and only to her. "It's with you…I will always…always…return…" Link serenaded softly before stroking her lower lip.

The Zora clapped their hands and commandeered their boat back to the recesses of the water reservoir. "Our deed here is done," the leader renounced. "Come on, everyone, let's leave them two to themselves."

Midna held back tears and could not help gazing into those oceanic pools of his for what seemed like forever. "L-Link…that was beautiful…but why…?"

"Let's go back to my treehouse, Midna," Link slurred softly, whereupon she nodded and warped them out of Lake Hylia and into the Faron Woods. The woodland was abundant with wildlife even though the night had only left a paillette moonlight strewn across the trees. The grasses whipped behind his feet as Midna hovered beside him and followed him to the trunk of the house.

Link stopped before his humble abode and climbed the rungs of the ladder with Midna in tow. What awaited her inside was surprisingly the unexpected.

A lovely candlelight dinner had been positioned for the two of them at the bottom floor where his formerly soiled mess had made for a hazardous place to walk, let alone do chores. The embers of the candles crackled softly, but the food was warm and waiting for them to dig in.

Midna staked her seat at the smaller chair before the low table, sniffing the effluvia of food wafting into her impish nose. "Link, did you really make this all by yourself?" she asked in wonder.

He was silent for a second, but responded shamefully, looking at the ground, "N-No…I had help," he said tersely. "From Bo, that is…"

Midna was confounded that the old man could actually cook, but she was more overwhelmed by the fact that they set the whole place on fire. A tray of oven-roasted bird was sprawled upon the tablecloth and cooked greens topped with sautéed pumpkin were heavenly to the senses. "Oh, Link, this smells so good!"

Link stabled himself into the bigger, more "adult" chair in front of her and blessed the food silently before digging in. He held up his glass of juice or whatever it was and swirled the liquid around in his cup. "I would like to propose a toast."

Midna was confused but raised her glass anyway. "For what? I don't really see what there is to be celeb--?"

"For making it this far and still living through everything, I suppose." Link said gently, his voice become fainter. "…And to us…"

Midna raised her eyebrow at that last statement. "Why to us? I don't see why we would need any particular wishful thinking for us. We've already got all the strength we need."

Link clanked his glass against hers and felt the resulting chime resound across the room. He dug into his food. After they completed their meal, Link climbed up the ladder and returned with a small package folded in silver tinsel. He ushered it to Midna and urged her hands on top of it.

Midna's eyes glittered on borderline of confusion and tears. The latter was true whenever she opened it and an ultramarine pendant surrounded by amethyst swirls in a circle and hooked through by an expensive golden chain. On the main gemstone there were the swirls of the Twilight runes that Midna had on her arms and legs.

She raised her eyes like saucers and couldn't believe the stunningly beautiful necklace as she held it up to the light. "L-Link..this is so gorgeous…"

"Put it on," Link insisted, reaching to loop the charm around her thin neck, and obviously he had made it fit perfectly or it would have fallen clean off of her.

When he returned to standing in front of her, Midna swiveled around for him to examine every view. "How did you get it to not…well, you know, sag off my body?" Midna asked curiously.

"Made it myself from scratch," Link answered, that infernal smile returning to his face that Midna wanted to rip it off of him.

Thoughts, however, consummate their reentry into her head, each one about how she did not deserve his kindness. Why on earth would anyone, let alone a Light Dweller, who she badgered throughout their journey, want to give _her _something when she was the most annoying person of all? Why would Link even _dare_ share with her his entire night in dance and lovely song on a sunny boat ride whilst giving her a striking necklace?

It just didn't make any sense to her at all, unless…

Link tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek once again, igniting the heat flames upon her cheeks. "Haven't got the message yet?" he cooed warmly, rubbing the back of his own neck.

She shook her head as a negative response, but he grazed her lip with his enormous fingers. "In case you haven't noticed, we Twili are neither gift givers nor gift receivers. So no, I have no freaking clue why you went out of this way to-"

He patted her cheek. "Midna," he uttered her name so thickly that it was accentuated with something Midna couldn't quite place, but it made her flutter insanely inside her tummy. "It has been one more year…"

_Oh no, you can't mean…_ Midna panicked. "I'm getting older?" she said, wincing at that last word. "That's not fair! A lady never is supposed to age."

His second hand was brought up to stroke her other cheek and she literally weakened as she sighed heavily. The moonlight was beginning to spill into the windows and the stars were shining bright on this very illuminated eve upon which the two were dazzled with one another's complementary gaze.

She couldn't take it anymore. "Link…" she said, almost collapsing from his intense breath lapsing across her face.

"Let's go sit on the balcony," he replied, scooping her up in his arms before she could even blink or protest. She melted into his arms and closed her eyes at the encompassing warmth that rapidly spread across her body. Why was Link treating her like this? Whatever it was, it was surely pleasurable, indeed.

The balcony was newly constructed and juxtaposed only by the bedazzling orientation of the stars lighted substantially by the befriending of the moon. The outcropping of the veranda they stood on jutted out of the house fittingly well and Midna thought fondly about the quality job Link performed on this part of his house. But once again, it croaked her curiosity as such as to why he edified his abode. Was it all for her all along?

Midna reopened her fuchsia orbs and stared warmly at the Hero cradling her in his arms, another rosette saturation igniting cheeks. Her blush heightened into a red wine tincture when she spotted the incarnadine undertones on his cheeks also. He turned his head to the midnight sky and closed his eyes so that Midna would not see his expression, but it failed desperately.

"Link…it is such a beautiful night…" she whispered, diverting her gaze to the moon and the cosmos above, her blush not fading at all from her face. "Why is the Light Realm…so gorgeous? It's not fair!"

Link boldly turned his face downstream and placed a comforting finger on her lips. The most affectionate smile he has ever given casted down onto her and was intended for her eyes only, her heart fluttering insanely. "…Mid-n-a…." he soothingly cooed, accentuating the last syllables of her name so tenderly that her heart almost exploded out of her chest and her breath was caught in her throat.

At this point, Midna was insatiably warm and blushing from all over her body, something that she could not and would not cease. "…The Twilight Realm is beautiful, too…" he said with a tenderly slurred voice, intending to take her breath away.

Midna was breathing heavily at his behavior and was mechanically closing her eyes halfway, that tingling sensation in her heart escalating beyond normal heights. Her inhalations and exhalations were becoming faster and heavier as she weakly smiled back at him but was entranced by his adoring eyes. Those blue depths were a nautical expanse of ocean that she wanted to swim in forever, get lost in for the rest of time.

"L-Link…oh, L-Link…" she stuttered, frantically trying to catch her voice in midsentence, but Link caught her instead as she started to sag from his arms. He tightened his grip and squeezed her passionately with so much affection that she began to explode from her heart. "…I-I…"

"Midna…" Link placed his hand along the side of her face and caressed it warmly with more tenderness than before. His own heart was racing as he contemplated what to do in this situation he set up for the two of them. The stars and planets aligned for only the two of them during this moment. Link's fingers traced along the edges of Midna's lips and sketched the contours of them with his fingers.

She allowed herself another breath, but it was getting so out-of-control that her lungs were about to rupture. "…What is so…special…a-about…today…?" She couldn't even speak coherently anymore at this point, her eyelids wanting so bad to shut so she could block out these strange feelings she was experiencing.

Link lost himself in Midna's ruby eyes and was equally immersed in the moment as she was, his breath becoming laborious and deep. He was terribly slow with his actions, and Midna wanted him to finish already, but he leaned in so sluggishly that each closing movement increased her breath and pulse tenfold. Link sat back in a lounging chair and cradled Midna like a baby as he drew closer to her face.

Link's breath tickled Midna's features as her hair wisped back softly from her face, but his breath was so lukewarm that she wanted more of it. _What is it that I am feeling…?_ Even her thoughts were no longer coordinated anymore as his head butted hers, her eyes almost seeming as if they were burning with heat also.

He proceeded to breathe down her thin neck and place his lips on the obsidian flesh. Midna moaned with pleasure and wanted so badly for him to keep going, which he obliged almost instantaneously. "Link…" was all she could utter before he kissed his way up to her ear along the side of her face.

Link nibbled on Midna's pointed ear, which tensed upon contact but relaxed when his lips soothingly grazed the nimble flesh near its nape. It was a quirky sensation that left it sensitive almost immediately as he nipped on the lobe so caressingly… so smoothly that she could not keep up with what was happening to her.

He whispered something into her ear and mouthed words that would have been unintelligible to anyone else. But, alas, they were only meant for her. "Mid-n-a…" he coaxed again, taking her breath away once more. "You mean so much to me…More than you can imagine…"

Midna breathed heavily and her heart simmered with heated butterflies all around. She didn't even manage to foresee the tears crawling down her cheeks and drip onto Link's malachite tunic. He immediately squeezed her with such fervor when he felt her sobbing against his arm. Yet, he continued to nibble on her ear to assuage her sadness.

Midna's eyes were soaked with the waterworks as she wept uncontrollably in Link's arms. He removed his mouth from her ear and he nearly regretted it upon seeing her destitute expression. "Midna? What's wrong?!" he asked with intrepid worry and thumbed her jawline with his finger comfortingly.

"Link! You don't understand!" she sniveled, trying to rip herself from Link's grasp, but becoming unsuccessful when he embraced her tighter and pressed his forehead to hers. "I never asked for any of this!"

Link pulled his face away a little. "…Midna…you deserve everything that-"

She stopped him. "No!" she yelled, still trying to pull herself out of his embrace, but each effort proved nugatory as he squeezed her tighter and tighter. "I don't at all! I was mean to you since the very beginning and forced you to be my slave! How can someone like that be deserving of anything but loneliness?!"

Her heart beat faster when Link pressed his head to hers again and her voice was once again trapped as he caressed her cheek. "If they are blind and unable to see the good in their character…" he cooed. "At least that is what I see…"

Midna gasped softly when Link's lips meandered to her cheek and pressed themselves against her head, savoring the fragrance of her skin. "I…don't know…what you…mean…" She was going to explode if something didn't happen soon.

He purposefully let them linger for the longest stale amount of time that Midna was beyond the eruption point. Her heart was boiling like a scalding pail of water, but it wasn't painful in the least. None of her suitors in the past had ever made her feel this way in her entire life. What was this feeling anyway?

Link's lips trailed along her minute forehead and streamed down the other cheek, and Midna was visibly rising and falling with each breath she took. He reached her other ear and whispered another sweet nothing into her eardrum. "…You are so beautiful…you don't even know…"

The Twilian imp's cheeks dynamited into a widespread cerise inferno that also took her heart by storm. Her breath once again lapsed behind her throat and would not release itself until several heaves later. Link's words were really having an impact on her fragile little heart. She was held up close to his mouth as her head was kissed repeatedly and her ear nibbled on perpetually by his moist, soft lips. He was very gentle and loving towards her that she didn't even know what to do anymore.

Her left earlobe was gnawed at heartedly as he gave another vocalization to her ears. "Midna…I…I…" He couldn't say the rest of his sentence, at least, not yet. "How badly…do you want me to…?"

Midna moaned pleasurably and her own lips tingled with a pungent sensation not familiar to her at all. "…I…" she stuttered quietly.

"Tell me…"

Midna licked her lips in satisfaction and had already entered past the volcanically erupting blushing stage. "…Link…"

"I need to know…how badly…?" Link exhaled.

"…oh…Link…" she purred as he increased her desires that she didn't know existed prior to this incident.

"…Midna…I am calling your name…"

"…no…" she muttered, closing her eyes daintily and clenching her fists so as to not succumb to the emotions twirling inside her.

He kissed her nose, dragging his lips to the tip. "How bad do you want it now…?"

She breathed and heaved again. "Oh, Link…" was too much effort, but she vocalized it anyway.

Link's lips dropped down to the cleft separating her nose from her mouth and he kissed it in song. "You don't need this silly helmet…" he mouthed, removing the headpiece Midna adorned on her head. "You're too…beautiful…for it…"

"Link…"

"Tell me, please…how…badly…" He finished with the cleft and lifted his mouth slightly for the honing in on a particular target.

_Oh…no…goddesses brace me…here it comes…_ Midna thought, never ever thinking that Link would be doing something as unfathomable as this to her. It was almost too surreal, like a chimera airily breezing through her mind…a fantasy that plays over and over and never comes true.

He looked her touchingly in the eyes and closed in agonizingly slowly. Then his face simply halted and remained fixed there, almost as if he was waiting for something. Link loved the consequence this had on Midna and reveled in it with every fiber of his being, drumming his fingertips along the sides of her body as he clenched her tighter. "Now…tell…me…"

Midna could not shake her head in a negative response so she let his breath claim her. "…I…want…"

"…M-Mid-n-a…" he trilled in a lower tone, filling her lungs with more nervous air. Link's lips then only barely grazed Midna's lips like a bristle of a hair, but this had a profound effect on her as her body began dithering turbulently, the palpitations of her form sending Link's into shivers as well. Her hands shook with anticipation as she awaited what would befall her this time.

He caressed her lips with only his upper lip pursed outward and rubbed it against hers. Midna was quivering crazily like a shivering child, and with those lips of his…she couldn't hold it back any longer. Link tapped her lips very lightly with both of his lips this time and proceeded to nudge hers a bit from side-to-side.

Midna was frozen and was afraid to take the initiative, so she let him act in her stead. This contact continued for a tumultuous thirty more seconds until his lips finally deepened and pressed a little harder into hers. Words could not be used to describe the current earthquakes channeling through her body at this point. His lips still swept side-to-side but was a little stronger this time.

Link felt like he was indulging himself with the sweet, tender lips of his friend and wanted to dive in some more to steal her breaths and her heart. Though she was a furry imp, he found himself basking in each of the savory touches he placed onto her subtle lips.

_I can't take it anymore…_ Midna thought jointly as Link increased the passion on the kiss almost indefinitely, and, soon enough, they were kissing feverishly under the moonlight skies. She floated up to his level, but Link held her down so he could cradle her like her dream knight in shining armor would do.

His tongue entered her mouth and she moaned as she allowed entry for the electricity of their tongues colliding together. Her heart was fluttering ferociously in her chest and her stomach was flip-flopping from the butterflies crawling around inside. But her mouth participated in the action as she was rocked in Link's muscular arms. The ardor became super-charged beyond the point of no return and now Midna felt as if she had a whole-body fever.

The passion…the tender kisses he laid to her lips…the love… Midna gasped internally but was entranced by the action Link was performing. Was that it? Had that been the purpose all along?

Link breathed so heavily and arduously as he lifted his lips quickly and traveled to Midna's ear once more. "Oh, Midna…" he panted profoundly, his face mad with blushing heat. "…Oh goddesses, Midna, I love you so much…"

He held her more snugly as she gasped and her heart had now finally thundered in her chest. "Link!" she exclaimed feverishly.

She hovered eye-to-eye with him and he tightened his grip on her as she was covered by his chest. "Midna, I love you more than you can possibly imagine!" he incited ecstatically, hugging her so tight that he was not ready to ever let her go.

Midna cried in his tunic and grasped the folds even tighter than he was holding her. "L-Link…w-why…?" she sputtered, her mouth a jumbled mess of words.

"I know now what I live for," Link declared with the boldness of a thousand men. "You are my one true love and the only one I want to be with."

_Well, are you going to say something?_ Midna laughed at her pathetic attempt to scold herself. "I-I love you, too!" was what she cried as the tears fell and she sobbed so hard of all the pent-up emotions that Link was stalwart in his embrace on her. "But…I don't deserve you…"

"Don't _ever_ say that," Link said, tilting her chin to look up at him. "I've realized this all along and I know now that it is true. I will go wherever you will go."

"But why all of this for me?" she spouted sadly, feeling pathetic about herself that she was in this grievous imp form. "I'm an accursed imp! You cannot possibly love a creature as vile as me if you haven't seen my true form!"

Link's eyes shined at Midna's with love and adoration. "You are beautiful any way you are," he said as he cupped her cheeks and kissed her softly again, not wasting any time to steal her lips for his own acquisition. Once he broke the kiss, Midna's heart still pounding, Link fumbled with the gift around her neck. "Happy Birthday, my sweetheart."

Midna gasped as she realized what he said. "Oh no! I'm older than I thought! Godsdammit!" she harked, still swooning over the kiss, his embrace, nudges to the neck and ear, and his smiles. "Link…thank you…for everything…"

Yet, though she didn't feel she deserved the merit of his affections, Midna was appreciated by Link in every way and he thought she was beautiful. He called her beautiful! Even though she is an imp! And that was what pleased her the most.

"Midna…what did you think about the boat ride, hmm?" he said romantically, kissing her shoulder.

Her heart was still soaring. "Oh, Link…" she mumbled. "That feels amazing… Huh? Oh, I really liked it…but you are such a hopeless romantic, aren't you? Seriously!"

Link kissed her arm and her hand like he would a princess. _My princess…_ "Anything for you, my love," he beckoned happily, sending another onslaught of kisses her direction. "I really wanted it to be special for you, since you never even knew about it at all."

Midna's face dropped at this as she muttered something incognizant to his ears, but she stifled back her tears this time. She was still despondent, however, and Link noticed this immediately, taking her into his arms. "Midna, what is the matter? I thought you liked it?"

She shook her head, the tears falling out of her tear ducts. "It's not that! I just," she paused, "never had friends…when I was growing up. I was always the outcast…and they…demanded so much of me…I was never really that important on personal matters…"

"Midna…I love you…" Link whispered sweetly into her dark ear, caressing it with his lips lovingly. "I'm so terribly sorry about that, but I'm here now. I have you."

He cradled her again and she was so comfortable in his arms that she released a sigh and fell asleep, but not before he kissed her passionately one last time. "Goodnight, my angel," Link added before taking her inside and placing her next to him in his lofting bed and holding her throughout the night. He was not letting her go ever again, and this birthday would mean the most to her as long as she lived.

The final words he whispered were "Don't worry, if I am far, I will always be right beside you. Goodnight, Midna."

They only had to make this lover's situation last as long as possible, for the end of their journey would be full of trials and errors, all of which they would endure together. And he would wait for her to return…

---

Read, review, be a critic, but please do not be too harsh. I haven't written in a long ass time and I've been trying to cut out the flowery language to the best of my ability. Well, so long for now!


End file.
